I want you next to me
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata stay awake one night waiting for Naruto to come back from a mission.


**Hey people here is a small but cute NaruHina I made from a dream. (Man I feel so good to have this Naruto fan rush again!!)**

**I hope you all like it. **

**As always I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

**I Want You Next To Me**

Hinata Hyuga was staring at her TV at 3 a.m. The young Kuinoichi was waiting for her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, who was supposed to come from a very important mission a while ago, but he hadn't come yet. She looked at the clock and sighed. She was getting worried. She knew he was an Anbu and that was his job. But she still worried about him. It worried her that Pein, Konan, and Zetsu were after him because he was one of the Jinshuriken, and she didn't know how many more enemy's he had around that could get him killed.

She started to drift off when she heard the room's door open. She was already pissed. He knew she didn't like when he was out late. She felt how he went right next to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She could smell the blood on his clothes and skin. He went up to the closet and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He didn't come out after a couple of minutes. He slowly made his way to the bed and lay beside her.

"I know you're awake... and I'm sorry that I'm late," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You know how worried I get," she whispered back as she tried to get away from his hold but he was stronger that she was.

"Hina-chan this is my job... you know I don't like these missions but I have to do them," Naruto said.

"Why? Why do you have to put yourself in danger?" Hinata asked angrily.

She started to feel the tears building up in her eyes. The thought of her Naruto dropping dead in one of those missions broke her little fragile heart.

"Because they need me Hina-chan... you know that," Naruto said softly.

"But why did you have to become an Anbu? Why couldn't you just stay a Jonin like Kakashi-san, Kiba-san, or me?" she asked.

By now, tears were running down her cheeks, soaking the bed beneath them.

"Because the village needs Anbu Black Ops Hina-chan! All I want to to do is keep this village safe for you, so you can be safe," Naruto said.

"I am safe. I can take care of myself. I am a ninja as well and I feel worried and alone every time you leave," Hinata said.

"Hina-chan please understand me. I know you can take care of yourself, even if its really hard for me to understand sometimes. But you have to understand that I love you and I feel that I need to protect you, even if you don't need me to. When I was a Jonin and we went on missions together, it killed me to watch you fight beside me and I felt that I couldn't help you. That's why I got myself in the Anbu Black Ops...to protect you in some way," Naruto explained as he hugged her.

"I love you," Hinata whispered.

"I love you too Hina-chan... more than I should... I love you more than my own life," Naruto said.

"Understand me... everytime you come home late and hurt... it kills me. I don't want you hurt. I don't want you to die before we can have a family," Hinata said.

"I won't die... I won't leave you alone. I promise," Naruto said.

"You can't promise that," Hinata said.

"I can... I'll do whatever I have to to keep that promise," Naruto said.

Hinata sighed and hid her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like dirt and sweat but at the same time he smelled sweet. She traced her nose around his really well formed muscles, leaving kisses here and there.

"Hinata... I have something to ask you," Naruto said.

"Yes?" she asked without looking up at his face.

"Please look at me," he said and she did.

A gasp escaped her lips as a golden diamond ring appered right in front of her face.

"Hinata Hyuga... will you marry me?" he asked smiling at her.

Once again she felt the tears building up in her eyes but this time they were happy tears.

"Yes," she said with a grin.

Naruto grinned as well and slipped the ring on her finger and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I can't wait to call you mine and no one else's. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki," Naruto whispered.

And with that, the two lovers, who were now soon to be husband and wife, slept in each other arms, happy that no matter where they were they loved each other and they would always be with the other. Because that's how their love and life is.

Well that was it. Hope you all like it!

**Please review! **

**Sayonnara!**


End file.
